My angel
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Katniss is a human, Peeta is an angel. Peeta gives up his job to save Katniss, becoming a fallen angel. Will love blossom between the two? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta

I smile as I watch over my human, Katniss Everdeen. Yes, I am her guardian angel, have been since she was little. Other angels think I'm crazy for falling in love with her, but I don't pay attention to them. There's always that one angel who is like me. There's been over ten thousand like me, falling in love with their humans.

"Hey man, still watching over her?" My friend and fellow angel, Gale Hawthorne asks me.

"You know it. She's just perfect." I hear him acting like he's gagging.

"Oh, and you didn't jump for joy once your wife died." He blushes. Gale is a few thousand years older than me, in medieval times he said, and is one of those who fell in love with a mortal. Once she died, he reveled himself as her protector, and she fell in love with him in a snap. Married a week later, and been together for about three or four thousand years.

"Man, born in the seventeen hundreds, and this is the one you fall for?" I punch him to shut him up. Yeah, as far as being a angel is concerned, I'm still a baby. It's not that bad though, but it would be nice if Gale would stop brining it up. For him, he's considered literally a God. He's been around longer than most angels, except the for the one we call master. No angel has ever seen master, unless your invited, of course.

"Hey man, is it me, or is she walking the wrong way?" Gale asks, worried. I turn around to see that he's right. Katniss was walking home after school, and took a wrong turn. Oh no, she's heading strait for a gang!

"I've got to do something man!" I say, about ready to fly on down when he grabs my arm.

"Dude, you do that, and you will become a fallen angel." I don't care. I will not let her die like this.

"Then I'll be a fallen one. But she is more important to me than this silly job." I look at him, expecting him to try and stop me. Instead, he embraced me in a hug.

"We'll meet again Peeta. Be careful." I nod, and fly at full speed to Earth, hoping I can stop her death in time.

As I continue the flight down to Earth, I see that the gang hears her approaching and they pull out their firearms. Oh no. Please, master, not my human. But I was too little, too late. As she rounded the corner, they all pull the triggers. She falls instantly as they run away. By the time I land, it was three seconds later. I am too late.

"No, no, no, NO! TAKE MY POWERS AWAY! SAVE HER MASTER!" I scream to the sky. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my back as my white wings suddenly turn a very dark shade of red. As that happens, I hear her gasp for a breath. The paramedics are roughly three minutes away. I sigh as I hide in the shadows, of course, not before I stop the bleeding. I may as well get used to it anyway. I've got a lifetime to protect her.

* * *

 **New story. Like it, hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss

It's been twelve years since I was shot, walking home from high school. Who shoots a freshman in the middle of the night, I mean really? The doctors don't know how I managed to survive, since the bullets hit important organs. They never did catch the gang who shot me, but they suspect it was _The Red Gang_. They have a history of shooting and killing innocent people.

But what I want to know, and I've never told anyone this, I want to know who the man was who stopped the bleeding. I only had my eyes open for three or four seconds, but it was enough so that his face is forever embedded in my memory. His shining blue eyes, his boyish face that seems to brighten the world when he smiles. He smiled only once, I guess after I started breathing again. But that one smile will remain with me forever.

"Katniss honey, you're going to be late for work!" Mom yells, interrupting my day dream. After high school, I got a degree in art, teaching people how to draw. I teach everything from the basics to the more challenging abilities. It's fun, and it pay well. Not as much as private teachers, but enough to make it work. I decided to have my mom and sister move in so they can follow their dreams. In my house, there is no can't, just do.

"Alright mom! I'll be down in a minute." I say, getting out of bed. I love my job, I really do. But it always interrupts a perfectly good day dream. And I do mean always. But it's a good job, so I really shouldn't complain. I put on my best clothes, grab my suitcase of art supplys, and walk out the door.

"Love you mom, love you sis! See you when I get home!" I yell before shutting the door. At first, it bugged them when I didn't let them reply. But after I explained that I really do mean what I say, they got over it. I smile as I get in the car. At times, life is rough, but life is also good.

"Katniss, wait!" My mom yells as I start to pull out of the drive way.

"You forgot your coffee sweetie." Oh, that's a good reason. I never go a day with out having a cup of coffee first. I was so caught up in my day dream that having the coffee just slipped my mind.

"Thanks mom. Your a life saver." She smiles.

"Comes with the job sweetie. Now you go and have a good day at work. We'll see you when you get home." That's my mom, always understanding.

"I will mom. Love you."

"Love you too." I smile at her before pulling out of the drive way. Primrose comes out to join mom, waving goodbye. I honked the horn as I drove by. Again, life is good.

Peeta

I smile as she drives by her mom and sister. I always knew that she would end up taking her family in. She's just that kind of a person, kind and helpful.

"Still watching over her man?" I turn to see Gale, standing against a light pole, a huge grin on his face.

"You know me man. Just can't stay away from her." He nods before looking around. Then, he motions me to come closer.

"Listen man, I got a note from the Master. There is a rouge angel that is allowing their humans to die under his or her watch. I have no idea who it is, but the Master knows it can't be me, because I was a witness to it. Ever heard of Clove?" I nod. Clove is a man that's living two or three miles away from Katniss. Good man, a wife a two kids. He's a sword instructor, pretty damn good at it too.

"He was killed about three days ago. A drunk driver hit him on the interstate. He died about twenty years before he should have." Wow. Why would a angel purposely stand by while their humans die?

"Keep a close eye out man. Watch your human like a hawk." With that, he vanished, leaving me even more confused than before.

* * *

 **Read and review! Ideas are always welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta

So, I am utterly in love with my human, and a rouge angel is allowing people to be killed sooner then they should. What other mystifying things could happen today? Hopefully nothing, but knowing my luck, something will happen that involves another one of my people. May not be Gale who warns me next time, but one of my other friends.

I sigh and concentrate on her art studio. I close my eyes as darkness closes around me. I open my eyes and smile as I see her teaching a class of young kids the first lesson of the morning. She works well with kids. Must be because she took care of her sister for so many years after her father died. Gale was in charge of him, and as much as he wanted to save him, he just couldn't. There are some things even a god-like-angel can't do, and preventing a sudden heart attack is one of those things.

"Now remember class, Like Bob Ross often said, there are no mistakes, just happy little accidents. So if we mess up drawing the sun, or a flower, just draw around it, make it stand out. Make it work in the art piece." The class nods at her words, and start drawing. I walk down the rows before stopping behind her. I wonder if she can see me at all? I doubt it. No one has seen my people, fallen or not.

"Miss. Everdeen, can you help me please?" A young boy of about five asks, confused on what's orange and yellow. I smile, mostly because every kid get's the colors confused. Their similar in sight, until you color with them.

"Sure thing James." She turns around, looks in my direction, and gasps. There is no way she sees me! She closes her eyes, and I quickly fly to the other side of the room in a dark corner. Why not? Out of sight, out of mind, right?

"What's the matter?" James asks, concerned for his favorite art teacher.

"N, nothing James. I just thought I saw something silly." She says with a smile. Boy, that was close.

"No kidding man. Better be careful." I turn to see Gale again. I shake my head before flying to the roof. He follows, silent the entire time.

"Alright, what's up?" I ask, wishing he would at least tell me when he'd show up. Angels can't die, but we sure can be scare. Real easily too. Halloween is always our favorite because we scare each other all night long.

"Rouge angel killed again. This time, it was a man I was watching. Mr. Snow of Snow enterprises. Died from a stroke, in his sleep, thank the Master. Only fifty four years old though. Never did anything wrong in his life. In fact, was planning on buying a thousand miles of land to replant trees so wild life can come back. Who ever is doing this, is after the innocent. Watch your human like a hawk Peeta. Never, ever let her out of your sight." With that, he vanished, leaving me to process what he just said.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss

That was weird. I've always had a feeling that someone was looking out for me, but I never thought it was true. I know I'm not seeing things either. Maybe I am though. I did get little sleep last night, so that may explain it. Well, what ever it was, it was strange.

"Primrose, I'm home!" I shout as I walk into the house. Mom works full time as a doctor, helping me to pay the bills and keep food on the table. Not that I mind, medicine is her passion, after all. But she should keep the money instead of helping me to keep the place in living condition. I've managed since the end of high school to keep this place around.

"YAY!" My sister shouts as she literally jumps from the couch into my arms. Yes, I have a very special relationship with my sister. Before I worked as an art teacher, mom was constantly gone in the office, working hard to keep food on the table. So, I'd pick her up from school, walk her home, made sure she had her snack, then play silly games till mom got home. We still have that special relationship, and mom understands. And we understand that she had to work to feed up and provide for us. I guess we managed to pass a big mile stone; The death of my father. The memory is just horrible.

"Can we watch _Family Feud_?" She asks, with big puppy dog eyes. She adores that show, why I don't know though. But it's fun to try and answer them correctly. Perhaps that's why. Who knows?

"Sure. Let's see if we can get all of them right this time." I say, a smile on my face.

"Yay!" She shouts and pulls me to the living room, me laughing the entire way. The littlest of things makes her happy, and for that I'm glad. If she was a child like one of my coworker's, greedy and snobby, I'd flip out. Thank Christ she's not like that.

"Hurry, we're missing it!" She urges. I look at the clock, and find its only two fifty.

"We're not missing it Prim. Relax while I cook some popcorn." She waits patiently on the couch as I cook the bag of popcorn, all the while wondering if I should see a therapist or something. This isn't the first time I saw something that wasn't there, but it is the only one, in a long time, where I got a full view of his face. It will more than likely be in my dreams tonight. His sharp, handsome face, his deep blue eyes that could see right into my soul.

"Sis! The popcorn is ready!" Primrose shouts. I was so caught up in my daydream, I didn't hear the microwave stop. I fight to hold back the blush as I empty the popcorn into a large bowl and walk out into the living room.

"Here's the popcorn Prim" I say as I sit down on the couch. She takes a handful and turns to the t.v as the show starts. I can't bring myself to watch the show however. I'm instead finding myself thinking myself of the figure I saw in my classroom. I know I've seen him from somewhere before, I just can't place my finger on it. Maybe it was a dream I had when I was a kid? Ah, who knows.

"Come on Katniss, I can't answer these by myself." Prim complains.

"Sorry. What question is he asking?" Even though I play the game with my sister, I still wonder who the man is.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delays. Should be happening less and less, now that I'm graduating high school. Read and review!**


End file.
